


Нарушенный обет

by rat_not_cat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, New Year's Resolutions, healthy eating, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: Кроули спасает Азирафеля от него самого.





	Нарушенный обет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Resolutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19505971) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

— Решено. Я даю новогоднее обещание, — сказал Азирафель, отодвигая тарелку с шоколадным печеньем. — Больше никаких полнящих перекусов.

— Новый год давно прошел, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Постой-ка, сегодня первое апреля. Хорошая шутка, Азирафель, но я не верю.

Азирафель сделал жест рукой, и сладкий чай с молоком в его чашке превратился в освежающий мятный настой.

— Это не шутка, — сказал он, сделав глоток и стараясь не морщиться. — В наши дни газеты пестрят статьями о здоровье. Высокий уровень холестерина и больше, чем... приятная полнота опасны для людей определенного возраста.

— Мы не люди, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, макая печенье в свой кофе. Азирафель пытался не глазеть на то, каким оно стало гладким и блестящим. — И я не верю в холестерин, очередная людская блажь. — Он пододвинул тарелку к себе и с вожделением занес над ней руку. — Давай уже, ты не можешь долго страдать этой ерундой. Позволь тебя искусить.

— Нет, спасибо, мой дорогой, — ответил Азирафель. Он махнул рукой в сторону своего черно-белого телевизора. — Ты то, что ты ешь, и все такое прочее. Я посмотрел очень хорошую телепрограмму об этом. Шотландцы — люди очень толковые. Вся эта селедка и овсяная каша помогают им сохранять форму.

— А, ты про _нее_, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Она одна из моих, ты не знал?

— И тем не менее, — засопел Азирафель. — Сейчас весна, я чувствую, что должен заняться весенним обновлением.

Он поперхнулся сельдерейно-имбирным смузи, в который внезапно превратился его мятный чай.

— Говорю тебе, она одна из моих, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Ну хорошо... — он превратил смузи в безобидную минералку.

— Это просто водопроводная вода с пузырьками? — спросил Азирафель, делая осторожный глоток.

— Любая из них — вода из-под крана с пузырьками. Это еще одна моя идея.

— Погоди, газированная вода — _моя_ идея. Ты сказал, что она никогда не приживется, что это самая манерная идея, которую ты когда-либо слышал.

— А, ну да, — самодовольно сказал Кроули. — Но я написал отчет первым. — И он наградил себя еще одним печеньем за гримасу Азирафеля. — Твой просчет был в том, что ты мне поверил, — сказал он с набитым ртом, — и что выжидал, чтобы узнать, кто из нас окажется прав. Какую я благодарность за это получил — не поверишь! Наверное, ты удивлялся, что твои так и не ответили.

— Ты должен мне ужин, — мрачно произнес Азирафель; его праведное негодование смотрелось слегка нелепо на фоне захламленной подсобки.

— Отлично, тогда я поищу веганский ресторан? Или, может, купить тебе мешок моркови?

— Французский, — сухо сказал Азирафель. — Я закажу фуа-гра, и дорогие жирные соусы _ко всему_, и профитроли.

Он схватил тарелку и макнул печенье в свежематериализовавшуюся чашку крепкого чая с молоком.

— Идет. — Кроули ухмыльнулся, глядя на него. Еще одна попытка диеты успешно предотвращена, подумал он. Если есть что-то страшнее ангела, лишенного сладкого, то он о таком не слышал. Тем более что Азирафель в своих приступах диетического самоистязания не любил страдать в одиночку. Хорошо хоть, его было так легко отвлечь. Кроули рассчитывал побыть в безопасности еще минимум лет пятьдесят.

Он еще не знал, что Азирафель записал их обоих на курс аштанга-йоги.


End file.
